This training program has been designed to create a critical mass of faculty who can train Pediatricians to address the problems of allergic and immunologic diseases in children both in the laboratory and in the clinical setting. The program is based in the Division of Allergy and Immunology in the Department of Pediatrics. The Division is located in the Children's Center of The Johns Hopkins Hospital. All of the laboratories and offices are contiguous and consist of 7 separate, fully equipped laboratories, 6 faculty offices, 2 secretaries' offices, a Fellows' office, and a library/conference room. The division is uniquely suited to offer fellowship training in that it is composed of 5 full-time and one 1/2 time investigators with balanced interests; 3 are primarily interested in allergy and 3 are primarily interested in immunology. In addition, it utilizes the faculty and facilities of other divisions within the University's immunology community, such the Graduate Program in Immunology, the Division of Rheumatology and the Division of Clinical Immunology in the Department of Medicine. The program provides 3 years of balanced training in basic and clinical immunology to Pediatricians who will pursue an academic career. Candidates will have completed a 2-4 year residency in Pediatrics. They will be selected primarily based upon their commitment to an academic career and their interest in research in the allergic and immunologic diseases of children. Each trainee spends the majority of his/her time in laboratory research (80%), supplemented with course work and limited clinical responsibilities. A single faculty member acts as the preceptor for a given fellow, supervising his/her laboratory work, helping to select formal course work, and designing a program of clinical activities. The laboratory work focuses on one of the areas in which the faculty is actively involved and includes immunology and Epidemiology of Childhood Asthma (Drs. Eggleston, Wood, Matsui, Lederman, Bochner and Adkinson), the role of immune system in host defense and inflammation (Drs. Lederman, Bochner, Rosen, Sule and Desiderio) and the Primary Immunodeficiency Diseases, (Drs. Lederman, Winkelstein, Sule, Rosen and Desiderio). Course work includes both a core curriculum designed to give the fellow a strong foundation in basic immunology and elective courses aimed at meeting the special needs of the fellow. Clinical training focuses on Allergy and Immunology but also includes limited experience in Rheumatology, Pulmonology, and ENT, and is in accord with that specified by the Board of Allergy and Clinical Immunology.